parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style)
"The Beauty of Love is AnimaniacsGleek's movie-spoof of "The Beauty of Love". Cast *Wario - Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jimmy T - John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey To a New World) *Mona - Charlotte (The Princess and the Frog) *Dribble - Rodney (Robots: The Movie) *Spitz - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *9-Volt - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Orbulon - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Dr. Crygor - Robin Hood *Kat - Clara (The NutCracker Prince) *Ana - Princess Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) *Iwata - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Baby Snoopy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *Snoopy - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Space Hare - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio (1940) *Rocko at the Fire Station - The Milkman (The Aristocats) *Rocko's Firemen - Various Disney Neutral Characters *People - Themselves *The Guards - Themselves *Boy - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Woman - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *The Boy telling to Iwata - Franklin (Peanuts) *Monsters - Themselves *Silly Boy - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *The Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Aaron Rocky - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Edward Herman - Bert (Sesame Street) *Woodstock - Himself Scenes *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 1 - "The Beauty of Love" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 2 - "One of the Family (Part 1)" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 3 - Charlotte Finds Scamp/Patch Reveals Charlotte as his mother *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 4 - Drake and Patch's Conversation *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 5 - "Have a Heart" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 6 - Wile E Coyote and the gang Rescues Patch *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 7 - No One's Telling Each Days *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 8 - The Fire Station Moments as Fire *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 9 - "(If There Was) Any Other Way" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 10 - The Guard Chase *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 11 - "Nothing Broken But My Heart" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 12 - "The Beauty of Love (Reprise)" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 13 - "Immortality" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 14 - Drake Makes Up *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 15 - A Lovely Day *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 16 - Taran is Happy for Patch *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 17 - "Everytime we Touch" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 18 - The Party/"So This is Love" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 19 - Stroke at Midnight *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 20 - A: Charlotte Comes Home/B: "One of the Family (Part 2)" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 21 - Leading that Morning/"Immortality (Reprise)" *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 22 - Patch's Captured *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 23 - Drake Has a Problem in the Cemetery *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 24 - Patch's Free *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 25 - The Big Battle *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 26 - Wile E Coyote and the gang Vs. Drake/Drake's Death *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 27 - Happy Ending *The Beauty of Love (Tina Morris Style) Part 28 - End Credits ("One of the Family (Part 3; "Finale") Category:The Beauty of Love Movies Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:AnimaniacsGleek